the death of a cherry blossom
by Gimli McGuyver
Summary: this was written by a good friend of mine.. i enjoyed it... and i hope everyone else will too!
1. sakura

"be prepared to die Naruto Uzamaki, i shall show you  
no mercy, even if you beg i shall not stop the pain"  
sasuke said with cold eyes as he and naruto walked slowly  
around eachother like animals ready to fight. Now made to face the  
truth that i tried so hard to fight, forcing it to the back of mind .  
i knew he was dangerous and that he did not care for me, or anyone else, but still as naieve as i was loved him from the very bottom of my heart. he wasn't the sasuke i once had knew and loved, he was a complete stranger... a cold blooded killer one who would take another life for revenge. i'm not sure if he is even human anymore. But even so i love him, and i'm sure i would do anything he asked of me even know knowing the truth. I knew that at this moment i was going to die by his hands yet i felt a little bit happiness at the same times sorrow. Naruto tried so hard to keep his promise for me and all i did was hurt him with my selfishness  
i tried so hard to push naruto away that it only made me realise how much i truly cared. i wish this wasn't the last time that i would be seeing them both. with my last breathe i spoke out to them both, sasuke naruto thank you for everything i'm glad i got to know you both and i am very happy to have known you, tell kakashi sensei he was a great teacher and a good friend", as my life was  
running out naruto spoke, "Sasuke you bastard how could you kill one of your comrades, a friend she cared for you, she cried for you she even tried to save your life, yet you just stand there smirking".  
i knew what sasukes response was, i didn't want to hurt anymore but there was nothing else i could do but just lay there and listen " she's lucky that it was me who killed her and not madara, stupid  
girl chasing after something she knows will never be hers how foolish, you and her a pair naruto what ever you say will not change my mind the only way to settle this is with one last battle. With my last bit of life i turned my head round to see Naruto and Sasuke cross paths for the last time.


	2. sasuke

i stood there looking at the life less body on the floor emotionless.  
i felt no guilt what so ever, but a sense of satifactory as i knew this would be the final blow to break the bonds. My brothers death will be justified and those who helped with the killing of my clan with get what they deserve pain... death. My revenge was nearly complete soon konoha would be mine, and i sasuke would avenge my brother and the uchiha name, and i won't let anybody get in the way of not even naruto.

" Step down naruto you have no purpose here" i said knowing that naruto would try and stop me. " sasuke you don't have to do this, this isn't your only option" he pleaded me as if we were still friends.  
" don't you feel the slightest bit angry that i just killed one of your comrades naruto?" i noted in an Obnoxious tone that made him finally crack. " Angry! that's not the half of it Sasuke, i'm furious i tried to forgive you and speak to you normally but that just won't do will it!? looks like the only way to solve this is with our fists, and don't think i'll go easy on you, because i can no longer hold back the kyuubis power be prepared Sasuke for our final battle!

I felt the kyuubis power race accross the forest, as our hands clashed for the final time, a thought came accross my mind,one that i tried to bury deep down. something naruto had said to be the last time we fought before i betrayed my villiage and trained under orochimaru, he said to me "sasuke i wanna save you from yourself please don't leave the villiage, i promise i'll save you" silly words from such a pest! does he actually think i need saving?i have news for him your the one who needs saving now, so you better prepared, for your last breathe will be mine alone to take.  
for this is my revenge!


	3. naruto

My eyes darkened as our hands clashed for the final time, for i knew this would be the end for both of us, this would be the last time we would fight. i could feel the kyuubi's power slowly seeping through my own chakra as my anger boiled in my blood.

" how could you sauske? she loved you so much, who are you sasuke? wasn't it enough to have killed itachi and now sakura, this is something i cannot just ignore and brush aside as it was nothing, i'll make you pay sauske, for everything you have done, even if i die trying. i saw you as my own brother the other half which completed me, and made me part of this world but now, all i see is a stranger who hides in the shadows of the darkness, A MURERER!

as my anger grew to it's peek i no longer had controll over my body, my anger turned into burning hot flames of hatred for sasuke, the battlefield was no more, i knew sasuke wasn't going to stand a chance, even though i knew i didn't care cause he took away something that was precious to me, he took away everything i had and now it's hid turn to have the burden of my pain... death.


End file.
